everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniella Adagio
Daniella Adagio, or Dani by her family, is a 2015 introduced character. Daniella is the daughter of the fourth princess, from the Brothers Grimm tale The 12 Dancing Princess. Shy, but not nessiarcly the sweetest, Daniella is much more of a writer then a dancer. While she does enjoy dancing, she enjoys writing much more, which may make you think she's a Rebel. Not nessiarcly. Hoping to uphold family honor or whatever, she still sides as a Royal, hopping to become an author after her story. Character Personality * shes a writer * shes shy but like * kind of a dark mind * her stories are weird man * "i swear, mess with me one more time and YOU'LL BE THE FIRST ONE TO DIE IN MY NEXT BOOK" * ^acturel writer insult * she's creative yeah * kind of need to fix those powerful qualities oops Appearance ugh man Interest and Hobbies Writing obvi??? Dancing tba Fairy tale The 12 Dancing Princess The 12 dancing Princesses TBA How does Dani come into it? TBA Relationships Family Disca Adagio i dont know man Randolph Adagio ugh Delia Adagio no Daisey Adagio tba Dannette "Dana" Adagio tba Cousins * Abelia Knight- 1st * Unknown 2nd * Unknown 3rd * She is the 4th * Unknown 5th * Unknown 6th * Prinscilla Crown- 7th * Ballette LaDance- 8th ** remind me to change her page * Unknown 9th * Unknown 10th * Unknown 11th * Minuette Dancer- 12th There all on good terms for the most part, though Dani doesn't really like out of nowhere dance battles that seem to happen every family reuins. Friends Jillian Bucket TBA Arthur Knight TBA Roommate First year she had her cousin Carmen, and that was not pleasant. idk tbc Romance scared of pretty girls and starting conversations Enemies TBA Pet Feather Pen is Daniella's pet raven, who she met at animal callingDaniella Adagio's Diary. Feather Pen can be stubborn and sometimes just ignores Dani, but Dani knows how to get her raven to corporate. Outfits Classic List 1st Period: Princessology with Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen 2nd Period: Dance Class-ic with Madame Scarlette Shoes (do you know how royaly embarrsing this is?) 3rd Period: Muse-ic with Prof. Pied Piper 4th Period: Good Kingdom Manegment with Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen 5th Period: Che-myth-stry with Prof. Rump 6th Period: Creative Wrigting with Jack B. Nimble Quotes Notes *I think i emphasized the fact that Dani is the fourth princess A LOT in her page. Didn't catch 'em? Well here they are: **Dani is the oldest of four children **Dani has two middle names, Evelynn and Quadria ***Meaning she has FOUR names **Quadria comes from the latin root for "four" which is "Quadri" **"D" is the fourth letter of the alphabet **She is 8 years older than Delia, 12 years older than Daisy, and 16 years older than Dana ***The age gap between Dani and her sister are multiples of four. **Both of her nicknames are four letters (Dani and Ella; She is called Ella by Daisy) **Her first name is 8 letters, a multiple of four **One of her middle names is Disca, is her mother's name (who was obviously the fourth dancing princess) **Her birthday is April 4th. Which is 4/4 *"Adagio" is a type of dance. *The writer concept was originally for Abelia, but it was soon was lost once Abelia became "Knight" and I decided to use the good concept for Dani. *I thought it would be interesting to have a character be a royal, just because they wouldn't go poof and could pursue rebel passions. *Her color skeme was going to be green (The fourth color in the rainbow) but Grimms liked blue better. *Her mother name, Disca, comes from that 70s dance the Disco. *Her fathers name is a refference to the kings name in the Barbie adaption of The 12 Dancing Princesses. *In ''A Wonderlandiful World, ''Dani is turned into a magical pen that is probably drawing weird things all around the gym floor. *I actually know a girl named Daniella who is a writer who wears navy A LOT. Even though I love THIS Daniella, the real Daniella, I despise. Gallery no__FORCETOC__ Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Twelve Dancing Princesses Category:GrimmsDePytheLover Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:Royalty